Crashing into you
by Shewritesstuff
Summary: "Bart Allen was far from shy and to say he 'stole' that kiss was understatement. As far as Jaime Reyes was concerned it was far more than just petty theft – it was more like armed robbery." When Bart comes over to watch a soccer game, more is scored than just goals in the game. T to be safe.


**Title: ****Crashing into you (One Shot)**

**Genre: ****Romance/Fluff. **

**Warnings****: Mostly innocent but m/m pairing. **

**Pairing: Jaime Reyes(Blue Beetle)/Bart Allen (Impulse) **

**Summary: ****When Bart comes over to watch a soccer game, more is scored than just goals in the game.**

Bart Allen was far from shy and to say he 'stole' that kiss was understatement. As far as Jaime Reyes was concerned it was far more than just petty theft – it was more like armed robbery.

No, the quick casual peck was _far _from innocent and Jaime felt his heart jump like it had been tasered to a crisp. Out of nowhere, Bart had planted his lips on him for less than a second before going about what he was doing before, what he always did – eat. Just stuffing those Chicken Whizees in that mouth that a moment ago was on Jaime's.

As if_ nothing_ out of the ordinary just occurred.

Jaime blinked, flustered, his coffee colored cheeks slowly reddened. Wide-eyed, stunned and silenced his fingers hovered over his lips.

_What the hell just happened?_

The sports commentator and the crowd on the television screen continued their excited shouting as the ball was finally in the possession of the home team. Would the forward take the chance, would he score or would he lose the ball and the frantic supporters go home with their hearts broken?

Jaime was no longer paying attention to the game. His dark eyes focussed on the redhead with the wide grin and sparkling eyes.

Bart was oblivious to the confused stare drilling into the side of his face and instead remained immersed in the game. After all it was through persistent pleading and constantly stalking Jaime for days that he had finally managed to coerce an invitation to watch this soccer match between Metropolis United and Gotham City.

It wasn't exactly El Classico since both cities had pretty poor teams, nonetheless, as an avid soccer fan Jaime had planned to spend his Saturday at home, on his couch in sunny El Paso cheering on the underdogs Gotham City. He didn't plan on having the time travelling tourist here raiding all that was in his fridge, he sure as hell didn't plan on being kissed by him.

"Hermano!" Jaime cried. Fed up with being ignored he gave Bart's shoulder a violent nudge.

"Sup Blue?" Bart's cheerful calm tone just further adding to astonished look on Jaime's face.

"What...why...I mean..are you...with me? And...ay!." Jaime stammered, his lips still tingled and his face began to furiously burn. Frustrated at his own inability to string together the sentences needed to properly convey his distress, Jaime slapped himself.

"Ay.." He sighed, snap out of it man.

The speedster appeared so clueless that Jaime almost couldn't believe his staggering naivety. Surely, Bart was faking it?

"You kissed me." He finally managed to splutter out. "You _kissed _me." Emphasis just to make it clear.

Bart who a moment ago was starting worry about his friend's odd behaviour began to chuckle heartily and leaned back into the cushions. "Yeaaaah, I did that." He smiled dopily at the memory. "It happened. It was crash. Good times. You were there. And Chicken Whizzees they taste crash. Totally crash. Like your lips. Because of my lips when we connected like that. Good times." Bart narrated at his usual fast pace and smacked his lips together in a satisfied way. "Yep. Watching retro sports using outdated technology, with my best bud, gas tanks being filled with crash snacks. Kissing. All good times."

That was all he had to say on the matter before returning to shouting random instructions at the players on the television screen. For someone who had never seen a soccer game before, Bart Allen sure could have fooled anyone into believing he had years of coaching experience.

Jaime slowly turned away from the boy and sat for a moment in silence. After what felt like hours of sitting in awkward hell Jaime finally spoke again.

"Why..." The one syllable was all he could manage, but it was enough to render the speedster silent. The boy with the fiery hair blinked at him for a moment before realising what Jaime was saying.

"Because it was crash. You were there weren't you? Good times." He smiled again but this time it was clear he was worried. Why was Jaime acting like this? Like something was _wrong_.

"Oh! Replay!" Bart suddenly yelled. A sudden realisation that Jaime's problem was one to do with memory and nothing else. And again Bart's lips came down onto his. It was strange. Again it happened too fast for Jaime to react but afterwards his lips tingled like they were connected for hours. Buzzing he just drank a liter of sparkling water and ate a ton of fizzy sweets. His heart began to race once more.

"Bart!" Jaime scolded the boy, holding his arms out to keep his friend at a safe distance away.

"_He violated you. This time we have confirmation. Proceed to neutralise the threat." _The happy trigger scarab that plagued his teenaged existence moved to arm him with a blaster.

"NO!" Jaime responded to the scarab struggling to stop it from hurting his friend. But the sudden cry startled Bart and caused the boy to increase the gap between them even further by swiftly jumping to corner of the couch.

True Jaime was shocked by the second kiss, even more than the first, but there was no way he was going vaporise his friend over it.

_It is not just a kiss this is a threat. Your heart rate has increased and so have the adrenaline levels. It is pulling away blood supply from your gastric regions. We are feeling discomfort and unease in our stomach. The boy is affecting your ability to thin. We cannot defend ourselves whilst in this state. _

"He is my friend. It was just a kiss." Jaime muttered under his breath. The statement was half true. Like it or not Bart was his friend. In fact since joining the team, Jaime hadn't exactly hit it off with any of the other members. His excursion with Superboy was the first time someone attempted to 'hang out' with him but even so Conner never asked him again. He was probably busy or something, Jaime consoled himself but he knew the real reason. The team was great, but it didn't help that every time the others saw him Jaime appeared to be constantly arguing with himself. Unsettling, was the kindest word to describe his strange behaviour but creepy was closer to the truth.

But Bart was different. He was as much of a freak as he was. The team was suspicious of his strange origins and were hardly able to understand a word of what the speedster babbled about mostly of the time. Like me, Jaime thought as he found himself strangely attracted to easygoing teen with peculiar habits and the almost magical ability to make him smile.

Attracted – what an uncomfortable word to use right now. Reminded of the awkward situation he was in the contents of Jaime's stomach continued their Nightwing style acrobatics.

"You can't do what you just did mano. You just_ can't_." Jaime whispered eyes pleading with Bart to understand.

"Sure I can! I did, didn't i? You were there and I was th – oh." Bart's face suddenly fell as it finally dawned on him what Jaime meant. "You mean...you don't want me to." His voice was small and pained.

"Yes! I mean no. Ay Bendito!" He wasn't sure of what he was saying or trying to say. He had no business kissing boys. Especially young insane ones from different worlds.

_No business_..no matter how _soft_ their lips felt.

"I think we should just keep watching the soccer." Jaime sighed grabbing for the remote control and increasing the volume, there was 20 more minutes left. Maybe he could get through this after all.

Bart however lost all interest in the game. From the corner of his eye Jaime could see the expression of hurt and confusion on the boy's face but chose to ignore it. There was nothing he could tell him, there was nothing he could tell _himself. _What happened, he groaned internally. It was just meant to be a lazy Saturday.

Bart looked distraught. It was exactly that pitiful look which persuaded Jaime to let the younger boy come over in the first place. When he spoke of how he never experienced a retro organised sports event in the 30th century, Jaime just didn't have it in his heart to turn him away. Sometimes, the shadow drawn on Bart's face made him anxious like there was something dark and depressing he kept hidden under perpetual jests and smiles.

And so Jaime invited him in hope of seeing Bart's eyes sparkle with delight which for some reason he couldn't quite explain was important to him. Besides, Bart wasn't exactly known for taking no for answer. He would've just shown up on my doorstep regardless, the armoured superhero thought. It is what made him Bart.

"_Do not bring him into your home Jaime Reyes, he is an unknown variable. Potentially dangerous"._

Jaime now regrets dismissing the scarab's paranoid rants. When did things get so complicated, he wondered.

Bart suddenly appeared like magic standing in front of the TV; Jaime looked at his empty hand. The remote control was gone and the game was on mute.

"Look mano..." Jaime began but he was immediately interrupted.

"I didn't mean to upset you." Bart blurted out waving his arms frantically. "Was it moded? Is that it? Man, I'm such a rancid meatsack." The boy was pacing back forth so fast; Jaime's neck could barely keep up trying to turn his head to face him.

Bart suddenly zoomed up to the couch and was once more sitting beside Jaime.

"I didn't mean to upset you." Bart whispered again.

Jaime swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "Look, how did it make you feel? I mean the thoughts that went through your head as you..." He was beginning to sweat. "Does it mean something different in the future...kissing someone?" The stutter was back.

"Maybe you just didn't know." Jaime chuckled nervously. "Hey it is cool, here compadres don't kiss that's all. It surprised me." Jaime tried to laugh once more in his usual mellow manner but the sound came out like a strangled sob. Compadres don't kiss here, not without it meaning something _different_.

Bart appeared to have calmed down and shrugged.

"If it feels crash you go for it. That's all I know." He said it in such a matter of fact way. "That's the only thing that you need to know to live right." Bart's certain and wise tone surprised Jaime. Those words echoed in his mind.

"I didn't think about it, I just felt it. And so I needed to do it before the feeling went away or worse...I didn't get chance. Act fast. Keep moving or..."

"Before you know it, you stop." Jaime finished off. Bart nodded and for a moment was lost in thought. He wore an expression so serious it made him look much older. It was the look that caused Jaime to shudder with worry. Like the boy saw something words could never describe.

"Anyway. I did it because it was crash." A grin returned once more to his freckled face, the kind that put Jaime at ease.

"So...it meant nothing." Instead of feeling relieved Jaime was surprised to find himself sounding slightly hurt. Did he want it to mean something?

Bart suddenly turned to grab Jaime by the shoulders and pinned him down on the couch. He could feel Bart's breath on his face.

"_ATTACK!" _The scarab commanded but Jaime was so taken back by this sudden intimacy he felt paralysed on the spot. Powerless to react.

"Are you deaf? I said it was crash." Bart gently shook the Latino boy that lay under him tense and wide-eyed. "That meant _everything_. When it feels _that _good it means _everything_." His eyes were swimming with frustrated tears, his voice trying to drill it into Jaime's skull.

Those lips were so close. Jaime swallowed hard. This boy was trying to drive him loco.

"But...do you have feelings." Jaime whispered, finally finding his voice he asked the question he was afraid almost afraid to hear the answer to.

Suddenly he was no longer under the weight of the small speedster and Bart stood next to him chuckling. "Oh-ho! I get where this is going."

It was like instantly being flooded by ice cold water. Jaime felt naked.

"You do?" Jaime asked slowly, having managed to calm himself enough to try and sit up.

"Bluergh. Love such a retro word." Bart shook his head as if the word offended him.

It meant nothing, why did those words feel like a punch from Appellaxian Golem in the stomach? Jaime felt sick.

"If you need to hear it...if that is the only way you'll get it. Then love, love, love!" Bart twirled around almost singing the word.

"I loved it." Jaime jumped as the voice came from next to him. "I love this! Being _here_ with _you_. It's _love._" Bart exclaimed his hands were on Jaime's shoulders.

"You. Me. Love." For someone who claimed the word to be an outdated alien concept, Bart Allen uttered the words with such sincerity Jaime felt all his doubts dissipate.

"And when you feel that way...then _this_" Another peck on the lips. Over before Jaime could blink. "Is the only thing you can do. Seriously, Blue. Love doesn't even cover it. This is – "

This time the kiss lasted longer, it was happening in slow motion. Jaime saw it happen like every particle had slowed down. Bart leaning in, his chest rising and falling, his breath warming his face, lips parting and finally colliding.

_That warmth_, Jaime felt like he was swimming in it.

Swimming in Bart Allen's embrace.

"_This is unwise Jaime Reyes this boy is causing your...to your judgement. Our resources are best used..."._

Jaime was no longer aware of the scarab fused to his spine. For the first time since the accident which turned him into Blue Beetle Jaime felt out of control in a good way. The demanding voice in his mind was slowly silenced by the feeling of Bart's lips.

It was impossible to tell how long the kiss lasted.

But before Bart could pull away Jaime suddenly seized him, pulling him back towards him. The younger boy fell into him. Their lips once more connected they fell for what felt like an eternity until Jaime felt the soft couch cushion beneath him catch them both.

The kisses left them breathless and Bart's cheeks were the deep colour of his grandfather's uniform.

"-Crash" Bart finally finished off after Jaime let go.

Dizzy, he tried to crawl off Jaime's body but instantly fell back into his place. _His place_, Jaime thought, as the small body fitted perfectly into curves of his. He held Bart closer and smiled glowing like a satisfied drunk.

They lay there spread on the couch, stuck together and half watching the commentator's summation of a muted game neither of them remembered tuning into.

It was crazy, but Jaime finally understood what the term meant as the pit of his stomach felt like he swallowed a dozen fireworks which went off inside of him, warming him like nothing he had ever felt before. _Crash, _the only word to describe the freefall and that burning intensity. Followed by the quiet. Your entire body humming, going at a million miles per hour. Fast. So fast the world becomes still.

Who knew a collision between two people could do that.

Who knew a simple kiss to could stop time.

"Si mano.." Jaime responded. "Crash."


End file.
